Fading In, Fading Out
by catfoxy
Summary: If you wanna know what Roy and June are thinking just before they "fade out" in certain scenes, click to read the story. It's meant to be fun. Enjoy. :o


**Knight and Day – Fading In, Fading Out**

_Disclaimer: No money being made, no characters are mine, and I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had when I wrote it. _

_Summary: June faded in an out of Knight and Day a few times. So I decided to do a little "fade in / fade out" as well, writing-wise. Enjoy the moments. :o)_

_Oh, and, if you like, you can also check out two more of these "fades" for MI2 and MI: Ghost Protocol over at the Mission Impossible story section of this website. _

**Out in the Field**

Who is this guy? Superman? He sure thinks he can fly. And I think I'll never fly again. Not after this. We just crashed. Crashed. As in 'plane on the ground without proper landing performance' crashed. And the guy doesn't even seem to be aware that this is not normal. And no, I'm not even gonna _think_ about what might be normal for him.

Probably lives on adrenaline. Although, honestly, he didn't look like an adrenaline junkie. He looked kinda… nice. Friendly even. Well, disregarding the minor detail of him having just killed an entire aircrew, plus two pilots, and crashing me, the plane and himself in the middle of fricking _nowhere_.

Jeez, I better get with it and concentrate on what he's up to next. Sounded like he just threw that black-box on the ground and – whoa. Nice body. Nice. Abs. And nice … wait a minute, is that a gunshot wound? What the- did he get shot? When? Yeah right. Just a scratch. Should have seen that line coming from a mile away. Although from him it almost sounds real. Like he knows what he's talking about. Like I can trust his words. He's a trustworthy guy. And he's sharing his liquor with me. Gotta appreciate that. Now. Where was I? Oh yeah. Nice body. Nice waist- wait, why on earth is he out of focus now?

Holy- this isn't normal. Not by my standards. Not by any standards. Probably not even by his. Everything is kinda tilting all over. When did he put his hands on my arms? Oh. He's holding me up. Okay. That's okay. I'll trust him. Don't know why, don't know who he is. But I trust him. I think. Who is he again? Who will be coming...? Wha-...

FADE

**On the Edge**

Cripes. These guys are good. Not gonna get me, but they're good. Might have to play hardball with them, though. I just hope June is okay. She should be. They're after me, she's no longer with me, that makes her safe. Nothing to keep her from going back to her world. And in time for her sister's wedding, too. Wasn't easy. But I owed it to her. Jeez, gotta watch my step. Almost missed that jump. Close call. Can't afford to slip up on this now. Concentrate, Ray. This is easy. This is what you do. Do it. Okay.

Jump. Land. Run. Yep, that was better. Check for targets. Run. Check for exits. Turn. Nowhere else to go. Gonna make a stand. One way out. Been years since I've done that. Just gotta time it right. Better make sure not to get hit too early. Better look real. Shoot. Aim, but don't hit.

Aim, fire, miss.

Aim, fire, step back.

Keep firing, no way out.

Step back, survive, stumble, survive, get up, up, UP.

Time it right. No. Don't fall yet. Gonna hurt. Be ready.

Damn. _Hurts_. Really hurts. Slipping, slipping for real now. Falling. Don't forget to breath! Gonna be cold. Freezing. Gotta go down, far down. Will need air. Falling. Falling… Deep breath… _WATER. _

_FADE_

**Saving Simon **

Wait a minute. Wasn't I just running? Yeah, I remember that. Must be why I'm out of breath. Hey June. What are you doing down here? Oh. I see. Holding on to my arm. That's nice of you. Thank you, June. I guess I am feeling a bit weak right now. Wonder why. What are you saying? Blood? Where? Did you get hit, June? No? Thank God. No, wait, then it must be Simon who was hit. God, that wasn't supposed to happen. I promised him I'd protect him. I really thought I caught him before that bullet could get to him. Must've been too slow. My fault. My fault.

June, why are you shaking? Can't keep you in focus when you move so much. Please, hold still. Wait. Is it me that's shaking? Whow-I think I….need to sit down. Yeah, better sit down, don't wanna scare June. She's looking scared.

Gonna try a smile. June likes it when I smile. I saw her smile back at me before. She's got a nice smile. Nice eyes. Warm eyes. Good thing, too, 'cause for some reason I seem to be getting cold. Don't like the cold. My island was in the tropics. Don't like the cold. But I like June holding me now. There is warmth in her touch. Can feel her hand holding mine. Can't see her too well now, though. Must be more tired than I thought.

Gonna get some sleep, if that's okay. Simon is safe. June is safe. Can rest now, just for a little while. Wake me if you need me. Don't be worried, June. Just gonna close my eyes for a second. You're safe. Finally. Safe.

FADE


End file.
